Dark Birthday
by nlightnd
Summary: A young girl is having a depressive birthday until a certain someone comes along brightening her darkest birthday ever. This is an AlucardxOC....Rated T for language and a little violence, also includes FLUFF!


A/N: Demmie, this story is for you since it's your birthday tomorrow! Hugs to you and I wish you the greatest birthday ever! I hope that you enjoy this. :) And just to let u know girl, I gave u a fictitious last name... along with characteristics.

This is only a one shot and it's a Alucard/Oc pairing so for the AxS lovers... apologies for it, but this is Demmie's story. :) It's rated T for language and obviously, adult situations.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hellsing, tho I wish I did. I also don't own Demmie either. She's just a friend of mine. :) I did use my own poem called, Dark Seduction. No borrowing without asking. :)

Dark Birthday

Opening the door to her apartment, Demmie Payton slammed the door behind her; tossing her purse, keys and cell on the kitchen table. It had been the day from hell! Nothing had gone right. Period.

Fuming, she walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Cracking the top, she took a swig and plopped down on her overstuffed blue couch.

Sitting in the mocking silence of her apartment, the days events replayed and making her even angrier. First, it had rained and some taxi in a freaking hurry had raced by, splashing water all over her designer outfit. Those clothes hadn't been cheap either!

First, her boss took credit for a story that she'd written and smoothly gotten away with everything. It was a pure journalistic piece of informative whistle blowing, and just like that, she'd been shut down and put on a stupid story about the local dog show. Boring. That's all that can be used to describe this blow job!

Then, betrayal slammed home and stabbed her in the back using the forms of her best friend and now ex-boyfriend. Demmie had given him, Jack Danning, two great years of her life. Anger surged at the manner in which she'd been betrayed. Stupid bastard had been screwing Hailee for the last year. What was the most frustrating, was the way that Jack had whispered all the sweet nothings and saying, "I love you", with a straight face. Not a hint of shadow play from him.

Smacking herself in the head, she muttered aloud, "I'm such a fool. So naive. Why would he want me anyway?" Taking the ponytail holder from her head, she shook her curly, red mane loose; freeing the curly mass to hang down her back. "Why can't someone truly love me without trampling my trust?" Tears quickly filled her green eyes. Hugging her slim figure up to her chest, she took a long drink from the cold alcoholic beverage.

Also, to make matters worse, her small refrigerator at work had gone on the blitz and ruined her lunch for the day! The air wasn't working at work or in her car. It was like someone or something had it out for the fiery redhead. Weren't birthdays supposed to be good or great? So far, mine sucks, she thought.

Demmie's phone rang shrilly, breaking into her sad musings. Blowing out her frustration, she got up and flipped her cell open. "Speak and this had better be good!"

"Demmie, it's Dayne. How are you?"

The male voice belonged to none other than, Dayne Braxton, her old high school flame. Surprised that he was calling, she wondered why. It hadn't been too long since school, or so it seemed. She was twenty-four and he, twenty-six. He was tall, six foot two inches and solid muscle. Blondish-brown hair that was short, yet allowing his bangs to fall in his face with the right head movement. His blue eyes that had always twinkled brightly; rivaling the very stars burning in the heavens. Most of all, a voice to die for, a voice that hinted at the kind of things that lovers do at night.

Snapping back to reality, she sputtered, "I-I'm okay. How are you?" Demmie was dying to know what had made him call her. They hadn't spoken in over four years. Mentally, she wondered if his mom had anything to do with this. She's always reminded him of Demmie's birthdays and took him shopping to get just the right gift.

"Good. I'm good. Listen, I was wondering if you were busy tonight? With it being your birthday, I thought I could take you out if you weren't seeing anyone. We could play catch up and shoot the shit. What do you say?"

Hesitating, Demmie bit her lower lip. Should she go? Would it be best for her to stay home? Pondering these questions, she wondered if she refused his invitation, would she miss out on the best thing to walk back in her life? Setting her mind, she kicked Jack clean out of her mind for the moment. There was no way in hell she'd miss this for anything! Nervously, she took a breath and fortified herself with a drink. "Yes, I'll go. Where, what, how and everything else."

Dayne laughed. "A true journalist speaking if I ever heard one. Okay, I'll pick you up at your place, say, at nine o'clock?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" Pacing in front of the couch, she figured that by the time the conversation ended that she'd have worn a path where she was consistently treading.

"How about Bailey's? It's a local restaurant/club. Something simple, nothing fancy. As I recall, you always liked things simple and despised complications."

A small giggle burst free from her lips. Something she hadn't done all day. "Yeah, you still know me all too well." Switching ears with her phone, she asked him, "Is this a friends thing or a date? Because I have to tell you that I literally just got out of a bad relationship and I'm not sure if I can start something right now or not."

"It's okay. You can consider this a friends thing, then. We'll start slowly and build from there. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great! Now here's the directions to my place."

Dayne's, butter-melting voice interrupted her, "I already know where you live. Kylin told me where to find you. Surprised?"

"Yeah!" Demmie was very surprised that he'd have gone to the trouble of finding her. But it made her feel all warm inside knowing that it was all for her.

"Okay, don't forget, nine pm, dress casual. And I even promise to have you home at a decent hour."

His teasing laughter made her feel so much better already. All the weight that rested heavily on her chest lifted somewhat, allowing her to smile. "Okay. I'll be ready. Anyway, gotta go. I've got some closet digging ahead of me, so I'll see you soon, Dayne. And thanks a lot for this."

"Your welcome. I'd do anything for my favorite girl."

"What are you talking about? I'm your only girl!" Teasing him back, she spoke her goodbyes and shut the phone terminating the conversation.

Running to her bedroom, excitement coursing through her, she rummaged in her closet and drawers for the perfect outfit. Finally, she settled on her favorite pair of faded blue jeans. They fit her perfectly, accenting her small figure. Thumbing through her shirt collection, she pulled out a hunter green tank top, then adding her blue jean jacket with her boots and she'd be a killer in denim!

Laying everything out, she jumped in the shower. After her dousing in soap and water, she dried off and dressed, pulling on the clothes she'd so carefully laid on her bed. By the time she'd finished her ritual, Demmie glanced at her watch and saw that it was going on eight thirty. "I'd better hurry up or I'll be late." Brushing her teeth and hair, she carefully put on her makeup and studied the face that stared back.

Applying the finishing touches to her face, she swore when she heard her doorbell. "Shit! I guess I'm done anyway." Leaving the bathroom, Demmie walked quickly to the front door and peered out the peephole. Backing away from the door, she smiled. He was finally here!

Unlocking the door, she swung the door open, inviting her old flame into her apartment. She was taken aback when he threw his arms around her slender frame. "Dayne! Um, I'm glad to see you too."

Flashing her his old boyish smirk, he replied, "It's good to see you, Demmie. Really good."

"Same here. I take it you're ready to go? It's a little early, but I'm still ready."

"Okay, let's go." Dayne ushered her from the apartment leading her down the hall and they stepped into the elevator. The metal enclosure dropped slowly from the third floor down to the lobby. The doors opened allowing it's passengers to exit and leave the building.

"Dem, I grabbed a cab because I didn't want to drive my Porsche. It's my baby and I didn't want anything to happen to it." He was making apologies that didn't need to be spoken.

Gently touching his arm, she said, "Dayne, it's okay. I take cabs all the time. Trust me, it's better than driving your own car."

Demmie placed her fingers between her lips and released a shrill whistle; waving her arm to flag down the nearest cab. A bright yellow car pulled up to the curb next to them and the couple climbed in and informed the driver to take them to Bailey's.

The cab ride was short and silent. Neither really knew what to say with a stranger listening in, so they opted to hold the question and answer period until they arrived at their destination. Fifteen minutes later, Demmie and Dayne's cab stopped right outside of Bailey's restaurant and bar.

Dayne handed the man a twenty and told him to keep it. Getting out of the car, he put out his hand to help Demmie from the car. Walking into the crowded environment, they were taken to a table by a friendly, waitress with long, blond hair. Expertly she weaved through the patrons; making a wide enough passage just to squeeze past the people that were standing.

Sitting down at the table, the waitress handed them their menus and asked them what they wanted to drink. Whipping out her pad and pen she prepared to jot it all down.

Dayne said, "Ladies first."

Rolling her eyes, red hair blazing under the bright lights, she said, "I'll have a beer. Just whatever's on tap will be fine."

Her companion stated, "I'll have the same."

The waitress, whose name tag read, Candy, left to get their drinks.

Demmie poured over the menu. So many choices. She didn't know if she'd be able to narrow it down and pick just one! Aha! Just what I want...Shrimp Alfredo! Her mouth was already watering. Glancing over at Dayne, she asked him, "So, what do you do now?"

Smiling, he replied, "It's funny you ask. I'm a cop. I'm on the S.W.A.T. team and have been for the last five years in L.A. Only now I'm here in England on vacation. It's been quite a ride. Never boring though, never. And I'm sure you're wondering how I knew your occupation. Aren't you?"

"Five bucks says you ran a check on me." One of her eyebrows lifted daintily, daring him to say otherwise.

Holding his hands up in the air in mock surrender, "You got me. Guilty on all charges."

Laughing, she shook her head at his goofiness. That's one of the things she'd missed about him. He could always make her laugh, but even being here with him now, she felt nothing other than friendship for him. Sad but true.

She started to ask him a question, but their waitress had returned with their beers and was patiently waiting to take their order. "So what will you guys have? If you want, I can rattle off the specials for you."

Waving his hand, Dayne stopped her. "No thanks, It's not necessary. Besides, I think we both know what we want." He looked at the birthday girl and waited for her agreement.

"Yes. I know what I'd like to order." Pausing for a moment she continued, "I'd like the Shrimp Alfredo with a house salad and Ranch dressing please."

Dayne ordered Steak and Shrimp accompanied by a salad with French dressing. Folding his menu, he took Demmie's from her and handed them to Candy, who left to go put the order in with the cook.

Questions followed one after another and before they knew it, they're food arrived. Catching up over dinner was easier than either thought it would be. They imagined there'd be many lapses or dreary silences spread out in the attempt to get to know one another again. Finishing their main courses, they passed on dessert. Dinner was enough to fill their stomachs without anything extra.

Suddenly, Dayne's phone rang. Puzzled, he read the number, even though it was unfamiliar to him; he answered it anyway. Covering up the mouthpiece, he told Demmie he needed to go outside for a minute so he could hear.

Nodding, she smiled and sat there waiting patiently.

Ten minutes later and he returned. Worry stretched across his handsome face. "Demmie, I'm sorry I have to do this with your birthday and all, but I have to go. There's a critical hostage situation that I've been ordered to handle not far from here." He watched as confusion took over her beautiful face. "I was saving this as a surprise for you, but unfortunately, it's been spoiled. I've moved here, to England, permanently. That's why I searched for you. I've even be reassigned to the S.W.A.T. and hostage negotiations teams here."

"I happy for you. Really I am and I understand. So go on if you need to go. I'll be fine." Fighting hard to keep the tears and disappointment from showing, the redhead touched her companion's arm; reassuring him that she'd be okay. "I'll leave soon. Remember, I've lived here forever. I've walked these streets many a night. No sweat!" Demmie flashed him her most brilliant smile in the hopes to get him to go. It worked all too well.

"I'll call. I promise when this is over you'll hear from me." Turning on his heel, Dayne quickly walked away; leaving behind a very lonely woman in his wake.

An hour later, Buzzed out of her mind, Demmie stumbled from the bar. Leaning against the brick wall, she attempted to clear her head from the fuzzy cobwebs strung about in her brain. "Damn! Now I'm reminded why I don't do this often. If I can just make it home." Placing one foot in front of the other, she forced herself to keep walking.

Between the walking and the cool, breezy wind, she began to sober up fast. "Getting better. About time too." Hearing shoes splatting against the side walk behind her, she glanced over her shoulder. There were two men behind her, quickening their pace to match hers. "Oh, shit!" What am I going to do? Damn the person who created alcohol, she continually cursed. Screw it, she thought. Breaking into a full all out sprint, she ran away from the buildings to the bridge crossing the deep, frigid river close to her apartment.

The two scruffy looking men started running and were catching up to her. Right as she reached the bridge, one of them lunged and knocked her to the pavement. Getting up, he yanked her to her feet. "Evening sweetheart. Going somewhere?"

Fire sparking from her deep green eyes, she spit in his face and yelled, "Piss off and go fuck yourself!"

The one who faced her now made a clucking noise with his tongue. "My, my what a filthy little mouth you have for a lady. We'll just have to clean it out for you." Reaching for the zipper on his pants, he stopped short when a maniacal laugh rang out around them.

An even more evil voice spoke; cutting through the darkness. "So you're fond of cleaning things, are you?" More laughter followed the voice's question.

Pulling a pistol from inside his jacket pocket, the first thug pointed it out in front of him. "Whose there? Show yourself or I shoot the girl."

Cruelly, the voice spoke, "I'll show myself if you insist. But I'll warn you now that my face is the last thing you'll ever see, if you see that much."

The second one shouted, "Cut the bullshit! Show your face and do it now!" Wrapping his hand in Demmie's hair, winding it tight, he jerked hard causing her to gasp in pain.

When the second thug pulled on her hair, rage went through her entire body. How dare he! Her hair was her pride and joy. The red, curly mass hung down her back and she was particular about it, even when she went to get it cut.

Acting without thinking, she kicked forward hard; nailing the first thug in his most prized area. Then she slammed her head back and slammed her elbow hard into his ribs. She freed herself and was about to take off running when she was tackled from behind and punched in the head for her efforts. Blackness encompassed her vision and she felt like she was going to throw up any second.

Another blow was thrown, but it never made contact. A figure in red, appeared from nowhere stabbing the criminal in his chest, using only his hand. The thug immediately turned to dust.

Shocked, the young woman inhaled quickly making gasping noises. The horror of what she was seeing! But then again, he got what he deserved. Closing her eyes, she covered her face with her hands hoping the man would finish what he started and allowed her to escape.

Alucard pulled his Jackal on the accomplice. Cocking it, he pulled the trigger firing the bullet and hitting him square in the heart which he no longer possessed. The second one turned to dust as well. The wind stirred carrying off the former freaks leaving behind no memory or no remains.

Trembling, Demmie couldn't take her hands from her face. She was too afraid of what she'd see. She was afraid that whatever had attacked the ones who'd come after her would take her next. Still laying on the pavement she felt arms encircle her, helping her to a sitting position. Shrinking away from the strength in those arms, she softly cried, "Please don't hurt me. I won't say anything, I promise. Just let me go!"

A deep, enthralling voice spoke, pulling her from her fear. "You have nothing to fear from me. My job is to protect mortals, not kill them. What you saw were vampires. Not true ones, mind you, they're called freaks because they used man made technology to become creatures of the night."

Hands encased in white gloves smoothed away her tears. His arms held her tight trying to stop her shivering. "What is your name, girl?"

Finally finding the courage to look at him, her savior, she took in his very strange garb. He was dressed like he was straight from the Victorian era. Long red coat, red hat, gray suit, boots, gloves and he was wearing...red tinted sunglasses? What the hell?

Her eyes moved up his tall body stopping at his face. Oh my God! He was gorgeous! Shoulder length ebony colored hair, strong jaw and perfect nose...she was in rescued heaven! Being wrapped in such a strong and gentle grip told her that underneath it all, he was more than likely a wonderful lover. Again, what the hell? I'm not supposed to be thinking thoughts like these about someone I just met!

The man holding her chuckled as if he heard her thoughts Surely he couldn't. That would be too embarrassing, Demmie thought. Finally recovering from her fright, she spoke to him. "My name is Demmie. Demmie Payton. And you are?" Her eyes watched him, mixed with fear and curiosity. Two true elements of human nature.

Looking down at her, his glasses slid down a fraction. "Alucard. That is what you may call me." He helped her to stand and when he let go of her, she wavered, her legs to weak to stand. His entrancing tone mesmerized her completely. "Are you alright? I can take you wherever you need to go."

Not trusting her throat to make a sound without cracking or croaking, she nodded.

"Where is it you want to go? If it's your home then I'll need the directions." Smirking, he hoped teasing her would bring her out of her dazed stupor. But then again, every time he spoke to her, she was pulled deeper into him by his voice.

The frightened girl spoke, without cracking or croaking, even with a parched throat, thoroughly explaining where she lived. To be honest with herself, she didn't want to let go once they got there. Holding on tightly to the enigmatic man looming before her, Demmie leaned in close; laying her head firmly against his chest preparing herself for the short trip. "Um, excuse me, Alucard, but where's the car?"

Sending her a dark, heated glance designed to send a flush from her head to her toes. Mischievously, he smiled, "Car? Don't need one. Just hold on to me."

"Wha-", Demmie squealed as she felt Alucard lift them in the air with ease. Burying her head in his chest, she closed her eyes for a moment to adjust. Berating herself for being a ninny, she forced her eyes to open. Might as well see with eyes wide open because she might never get this chance again.

Alucard answered the statement for her. "This doesn't have to be your first and last time."

Hopes raising like a balloon in flight, she asked, "Really? I'd love that more than anything." She had felt despair at never seeing her rescuer again. There was a strong, unexplainable magnetism between them. How could something happen so fast? In all her life, she'd never experienced this kind of thing with anyone, not even Dayne!

Viewing the passing buildings, she saw her apartment building fast approaching. Alucard showed no sign of slowing down or stopping. Tugging on his jacket, nervousness setting in, she said, "Alucard, there's my building. You can slow down now. Alucard? Alucard!" She screamed as the came right up to the wall and the creature holding her revealed another ability to her. He phased them through the wall! He had scared the shit out of her!

Appearing with her in the middle of her home, he listened as she calmed her breathing;slowing it down. "A little warning next time would be nice. I thought we were going to die!"

"Sorry. I love to surprise people. It's apart of my nature and I can't help it." He didn't sound in the least bit sorry for what he'd done. Intently, he stared at her trying to gage her emotions. "Demmie, if I may, would you allow me to see your mind?"

Eyes widening, she asked, "Why?" That was something she didn't like for anyone to mess with, she already had too much trauma floating around in there for several people.

"I just want to know about today. When you left the bar I'd picked up on several emotions. Sensing, from you, depression, brief happiness, despair.. just to name a few. I just wanted to know what could have made you so distraught. I promise to leave everything in the same condition as I find it, unless you want me to fix it all." His crimsons eyes burned into her green ones.

Hesitating, she debated the idea. Did she really want him rooting around in her chaos and confusion? Would he think any less of her with what he would find? Taking a leap of faith, she gave him the go ahead.

"Just relax, I won't hurt you. It won't take but a few minutes and it'll be done." Dropping into silence, he put her into a thrall and entered her mind with no resistance. All her barriers had been dropped just for him. He smiled at the irony of it all. With everyone else she'd erected so many walls that no one could enter, but here he was in the very place many had wanted to go.

He pulled out of her mind. Frowning, he wanted to kill the man that had hurt Demmie so badly. Her supposed best friend too! Damned idiots! People like those were the reason she'd put up her walls and defenses so well; keeping them all out where they weren't welcome.

Softly, she whispered, "Alucard, what are you? Are you a man? I need to know. I think I deserve to know."

She was right, of course. With what she'd endured with her attackers and even with him, it's the least he could offer. Inhaling oxygen, which he didn't need in the first place, he calmly told her, "I'm a vampire. One of the ancient original ones. I'm bound in service to the Hellsing Organization where I'm their head vampire hunter. I also dispatch justice to other creatures of the supernatural realm besides vampires."

Stunned, she couldn't really say she was that surprised. Not with everything she'd witnessed tonight! Demmie's smile faded, her face became sad. "Are you going to make me forget you? I don't really want to forget."

"I'm supposed to influence you to forget. Humans aren't to know of my existence outside of the organization where I live. That's the order from my master, Integra. She runs Hellsing. If she were to discover that I'd left someone with memories that were supposed to be wiped, there'd be hell to pay." Alucard was sorry, himself, that it had to be this way. "I can stay and talk with you a while before I have to return."

Smiling brightly at the red clad vampire, she replied, "I'd like that very much."

Alucard took her hands and led her to the window seat where they could watch the moon and heavens above their heads. Sitting down, he leaned against the side of the window frame. Demmie sat in front of him with her back to his chest. The two sat peacefully. Both so relaxed that it felt like they'd come home.

Timidly, Demmie spoke breaking the comfortable silence. "Alucard?"

"Hmm?"

"I wrote a poem several months ago and the man I was with, at the time, didn't seem to fit my words. I'd been having dream after dream of a dark man who would come to me, saving me and most of all, to love me. I want to recite it. If you don't mind listening to it?"

"I want to hear your thoughts. Each and every one. Yes, I'll listen."

Excited, she drew in a slow breath to calm herself. Then she began her poem. "It's called Dark Seduction."

_Attracted to the darkness,_

_Seduced by the night, _

_Drawn to your wandering soul,_

_The light shining within your eyes, _

_Wicked sin stretched across your skin, _

_Flames engulf us in shared passion, _

_With you I can breathe again, _

_With you I can live again, _

_No more hiding from the world, _

_Unable to bear my loneliness, _

_Faced with echoing solitude, _

_You brought me back to life, _

_Bringing colors back to my blinded eyes, _

_Your touch restored my faith, _

_Finding hope in the dark, _

_Love burning beyond our control, _

_We'll burn brightly in the night, _

_I've fallen into the heavens, _

_Enthralled by my dark dreams, _

_Facing the night which calls me, _

_Allowing myself to sink further down, _

_Drowning forever in your welcoming embrace._

Quietly, she ended her poem, her self engraved litany she couldn't forget. She'd been waiting all along for him. Deep in her heart she knew this. Life just wasn't fair. She'd found him only to lose him in one night! To be forced to forget the other half of your heart, your soul, was too much too bear. But by tomorrow, she wouldn't know the difference. Alucard distracted her from her thoughts when he called her name.

"Demmie? Don't worry about tomorrow. We have tonight and that's all that matters. Lightly he took hold of her chin tilting her head up for a kiss. His lips tenderly sought hers.

She'd fallen. Accepting what he had to give, she gave back to him. Her body saying the things her mind and lips couldn't say. Breaking such a wonderful kiss was difficult, but she wanted to look at him and memorize every feature for tonight. As of tomorrow, it would all be gone. Her memories, him, everything would be immersed in darkness to be forgotten.

Smiling under the moon's light, he whispered darkly, "We have tonight, Demmie. Remember."

Echoing his phrase, wrapped in his moonlit seduction, she whispered back, "Tonight. We have tonight. Always tonight. "Alucard, I want you to know that my birthday started out horribly, but you've given me the best birthday ever! Thank you so much! You've given me that and tonight. That's all that matters."

Leaning forward, the vampire kissed away her tears as they fell. Holding her close, he listened to her heartbeat as it slowed, revealing that she'd fallen victim to her exhaustion and fell asleep. "We'll always have tonight, Demmie. Always."

A/N: That's it! Long one wasn't it? Demmie, I hope you, especially liked it. I know there was major fluff, but it was your birthday and I though you deserved your fair share! Happy birthday girl!

Thanx to all of you who read this and also thanx to those of you taking the time to review my work. I appreciate it more than you know. Have a great day! L8r


End file.
